Kaiba's Maelstrom Heir
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Naruto is neglected for his twin sister Mito. He ran away from home and Seto Kaiba found him and made him his heir. But his past tries to bring him back to repair it bond with him. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone I'm back didn't do any writing so here's another story a Naruto/Yugioh! GX called Kaiba's Maelstrom Heir. It's a Naruto neglected film as Naruto is neglected by his parent for his twin sister. Naruto/Harem and Rated M for Mature with some language and etc. not for younger readers.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX they are owned by the creator's.**

In a black limo that was heading toward the Kaiba Dome where other duelist go to join Duel Academy that Seto Kaiba made for duelist that can get in and become the greatest duelist in the world. Inside the limo were three people at the age of 15 three girls and one boy.

The first girl had long blue hair that reached by her mid-back and brown eyes; she was wearing a orange shirt that showed her CC-cup breast and an blue coat, she had jean short shorts showing her firm butt with high-thigh black stockings with black shoes on. This girl is Blair Flannigan.

The second girl had blonde hair and green eye's; she was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt that showed her CCC-cup breast and wearing a pink watch on her right wrist, she had a black short skirt showing off her plumb butt with a white belt around her waist as she wore black high-thigh black stockings with pink high-heel shoes; This girl is Mana.

The third girl had long silver hair that to reach down her mid-back and blue eye's; she was wearing a button white shirt that was unbutton to show her C-cup cleavage and a black coat over her shirt as she wore a long black skirt that both sides that are slit open to show her long tone legs and her firm and plumb butt and black boots; This girl is Misaki Crawford

The boy that was in the middle had spikily blonde hair that had two bangs on his face and blue eye's; he was wearing a red t-shirt that showed his toned chest and a grey trench coat with 'NK' on both ends of the collar and he was wearing black pants and black combat boots. But the thing that everyone can notice is the three whiskers like marks on his face on both sides; this is Naruto Kaiba or former Uzumaki-Namikaze the adopted son of Seto Kaiba and the former son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

Mana, Blair and Misaki are three of Naruto girlfriends since he has five more at the duel arena and another at his _'old home'_. Naruto was neglected for his twin sister Mito since they believe she was kami's gift to the world and the Child of Prophecy but she isn't since he was and he always beats her in every duel and she will cry to her parents and give-up his cards to her but the last straw was her throwing his favorite cards into the river so he ran away from home and a couple days he ran into Seto Kaiba and Pegasus Crawford. At first they asked where his parents were but Naruto told them everything and this made them frown so Seto Kaiba decided to do something and made Naruto his son and heir to his Company and Naruto accepted it very quickly.

Naruto became a more powerful duelist under both Seto and Yugi teachings and here he was sitting in the limo heading to they're destination until a red light was blinking making Naruto to press the button.

"What is it Roland?" Naruto asked.

"Master Naruto! Your father is calling along with Pegasus." Roland said.

Naruto nodded his head and thank the man and turn the TV screen on and both Seto Kaiba and Pegasus appeared on the screen.

"Hey there dad and future father-in law." Naruto said as he smiled at the two.

"Well hello there Naruto-boy, my lovely daughter and girls how are you all doing?" Pegasus said.

"We're doing fine." The three girls said.

Seto decided to speak. "I've already spoken to Chancellor Sheppard to make sure everyone will duel and are you sure that you don't want to start as an Obelisk?!"

"Dad I don't want everything handed to me. I want to start from the bottom and work my way up to the top I just want to wear what I'm wearing now and I'll just change my shirt color when I rank-up in the ranks." Naruto stated.

The girls, Pegasus and Seto smile at this and they knew that Naruto doesn't want it handed to him he wants to earn it.

"Very well then but if you need anything just call me and report to us about anything on the abandon dorm." Seto said.

"Take care Naruto-boy and Misaki both me and Cecelia don't want to be a grandparents to soon." Pegasus said as he laughs at her red face.

"FATHER!" Misaki shouted at her dad with a red face but the screen turn off. "Damn-it dad; stop butting in mine and Naruto's sex life."

Both Blair and Mana giggled at her but hell they're life with Naruto is great and the sex they have with him is great. He's a stamina freak but they all decided to share him since they all love him and him as well. They finally reached their destination and left the limo and signed in but the heard a boy's voice.

"Hey don't count Jaden Yuki out." The now Jaden said as he went up to the table and sign his name in. "So you four excited about going to Duel Academy."

This got Naruto too chuckled and the girls to giggle at the kid. Jaden Yuki had brown hair that almost looked like a Kuriboh and brown eyes; he was wearing a red shirt, gray coat, gray pants and white sneakers. Naruto and the girls went inside as Jaden just got done signing up and ran up to them. Once they got inside they saw some dueling going on and Naruto caught three girls that were almost done with their duels and two others were watching on.

The first girl had long black hair that reached her mid-back as two bangs on the side of her face and a gold piece headwear with a red jewel in the middle on her head. She has blue eyes and her skin was tan colored and she was wearing a cream colored sleeveless one-piece dress with the bottom similar to a sarong that showed her C-cup breast and firm butt and was wearing golden sandals. She had two golden bracelets, one golden armband and ankle bracelets; this girl is Aishizu Ishtar Uchiha the daughter of Ishizu Ishtar and Itachi Uchiha and she look like a carbon copy of her mother. The said girl just defeated the dueling instructor by summoning Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and wiped his Life Points out and been declared the winner as she left heading to her friends but she caught a glimpse of Naruto and she smiled seeing her boyfriend.

The second girl that just got done with her duel and caught up with her cousin Aishizu. The said girl had the same skin color as Aishizu she has long light-blonde hair that reached her mid-back and violet eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless light-purple hoody showing her C-cup breast and black short shorts that showed her firm butt with white slip on white shoes. She was also wearing golden bracelets on her wrists, golden armbands, golden ankle bracelets and a golden necklace on her neck; this girl is Mariko Ishtar the daughter of Marik Ishtar.

"Hey there Aishizu! I see you got done with your duel." Mariko said.

Aishizu smiled at her cousin and spoke. "Yes I did and I also notice that Naruto is here as well watching the duel."

"N-Naruto is here?" Mariko said with a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"That's right and how did you beat the instructor?!" Aishizu asked her cousin.

"Oh I just summoned Exodia the Forbidden One to beat him." Mariko said.

"Would you two wait up?" A female voice said.

The girl that reached them has the same blonde hair style like her mother and violet eyes. She was wearing the same outfit that her mother wore in Battle City it was a white tank top that showed cleavage of her DDD-Cup breast for a 15 year old, a sleeveless light purple vest, long white fingerless gloves, a light purple skirt that showed her very plumb butt and light purple high-heeled boots. This girl is Miya Wheeler Valentine the daughter of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine as she looked like a carbon copy of her mother.

"Hey there Miya you're duel was quick?!" Mariko said.

Miya smirked and flipped her hair as the boys were giving out wolf whistles. "Just an OTK. Just summon both Harpie's Pet Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon with Lord of D. with The Flute of Summoning Dragons along with Harpie's Feather Duster and Raigeki and that was it."

The other two girls just smiled and headed to their two other friends that were waiting for them that were also girls as they were waiting for them.

The first girl was 15 years old as she had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing red half frame glasses. She was wearing a light blue top over a grey T-shirt that showed her C-Cup breast. She wore a blue short skirt that showed her plumb butt as she wore light grey thigh-high socks with a garter belt connected on them. This girl is Rebecca Hawkins as she won her duel already.

The second girl is different than the others with her three different hair colors. The first was blonde on the front of her hair as black hair going done down her back but the end of the tips it was violet that she got from her father along with his violet eyes. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless buttoned shirt with a yellow collar as it showed her CC-Cup breast and a light black coat over her shirt. She wore a navy blue shorts that show her firm butt with a black belt on. She wore black thigh-high socks and red platform sandals. This girl is Yue Muto the daughter of Tea Gardner and Yugi Muto the King of Games but she didn't duel yet.

"Congratulations on your duel girls." Rebecca said.

"These instructor are nothing let's hope the students can back it up at the academy." Miya stated as she frown as the boys were looking at her and her friends with lust and thought. 'These fools think they get in my panties well guess again only Naruto can.'

"Have you dueled yet Yue?" Mariko asked her friend.

Yue shook her head and spoke. "No not yet but I think I'll be dueling one of their best I think!"

"I think so but beside that how's your twin sister Teana Muto doing." Aishizu asked.

Teana Muto is Yue Muto twin sister and a carbon copy of her mother Tea with hair color and eye color as she followed her mother footsteps as a dancer and another girl that loves Naruto.

"She's doing fine and she wants to be like our mother to be a dancer." Yue said.

"Your sister has a very good dream she's got going." Naruto said as he, Blair, Mana and Misaki walked up to them as they blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey there Naruto girls." They said together.

"We all saw all you wining your duels. So did you duel yet Yue?' Misaki asked.

"No I didn't yet." Yue said.

" **Blair Flannigan report to Duel Field 1, Misaki Crawford report to Duel Field 10 and Mana report to Duel Field 4."** A male voice said.

The said girls went to they're areas that they were called in for and started to duel the instructors they were giving. Misaki used her Six Samurai Deck to defeat the man very quickly in four turns to make his life points go to zero. Blair used her Light Sworn Deck and summons Judgment Dragon to destroy all the cards on the field sans her Dragon and attack his Life Points directly since he had only **1200** left go down to zero. Mana used her Spell Caster deck and summons her Dark Eradicator Warrior and used the monsters effect by playing one Spell Card to inflict 1000 point of damage to his Life Points since it was **1000** and he had Millennium Shield on the field and his Life Points went to zero.

With they're duel was done they went back to their friends making Jaden, along with a short boy with blue hair named Syrus Truesdale and another boy named Bastion Misawa as they watched the girls duel but to Syrus he was staring at the Dark Magician Girl look alike but he cried in anime tears as she winked at Naruto.

"Your duels were awesome." Jaden said as he was excited and can't wait to duel them.

Naruto and the girls just smiled at the boy with his positive attitude. While this was going on three female Obelisk students up in the stands were watching the duel especially the girls that just dueled that some are from well know duelist.

The first girl had long crimson hair and blue eyes; she has C-Cup Breast and a plumb butt. She was wearing a female Obelisk uniform with a white blazer with a blue collar, a blue mini skirt and blue heels. This is Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze the daughter of Minato and Kushina Namikaze and twin sister of Naruto.

The second girl had long golden blonde hair and brown eyes; she has D-Cup breast for a girl at the age of 15 and a very firm plumb butt. Her uniform is different though; she had sleeveless white jacket that was open with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top. Blue-grey fingerless gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white under sections that cover her wrists. She wore a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a grey-blue lining and blue boots. This girl is Alexis Rhodes and best friends to Mito, Zoe, Mindy and Jasmine.

The last girl that was 17 years old as she had long dark blue hair and grey eyes. She was wearing the same uniform like Mito. She has DD-Cup breast for a 17 year old for her age and a very nice plumb butt. But she wore black thigh-high socks that are connected to garter-belt; this girl is Zoe Truesdale the older sister of Syrus and a sadist.

"Wow those girls are good especially the daughters from well-known people." Alexis said.

"I'll say they have a future here." Mito said but frown when she saw Aishizu here since her 'father' is a traitor to the village and part of a terrorist group but little she knows that the group isn't a terrorist group since it was made to protect both Earth and the Monster World from any threat.

"Is something wrong Mito?" Zoe asked as she looked at her.

"No it's nothing wrong." Mito stated.

Meanwhile back with the proctors as they were discussing their new students who were joining the Academy.

'We have a good crop this year." One said.

"Yea! Especially the ones from well-known people as well." The other said.

"Indeed." Another replied as the feminine looking proctor wearing an Obelisk Blue closed his book when another proctor walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. sorry to interrupt but we have three more applicants that haven't dueled yet." The proctor said.

"Did you just call me Mr.?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here Mrs.-." "I have a PHD in Dueling, I've earn the title Dr. thank you. As for the other duelists tell them they'll have to come back next year." Crowler said.

"But only one was late, the other was waiting for her turn and the other arrived on the deadline. Besides you don't want to turn these duelists away." The proctor stated.

The other proctors wanted to see these last duelist even one was late but Dr. Crowler was about to say no but that's until his phone ringed so he answered it.

"Hello and who may I ask is this?" He asked but froze on who it was.

"It's Sheppard." A male voice responded.

"Ah-Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler said in nervous.

"I'm calling to make sure that everything is running smoothly, Crowler. I don't want a repeat of what happen last year when you cut a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reasons, what was it, calling you Mrs. or Mr. Just make sure that everyone gets a fair shot. And I'm told that Seto Kaiba adopted son is coming in along with another special guest that is also entering our academy and he wants you to duel these two duelists yourself." Sheppard said as he hung up the phone.

"Furry chinned wind-bag" Crowler whisper. 'Doesn't he realize there are enough talentless flunkies at this school? But if he says give them duels then I will.' Crowler thought as he got up and left.

"Man I hope I get to duel?" Jaden asked.

" **Will Jaden Yuki report to Dueling Field 4. Jaden Yuki to Dueling Field 4."**

"Well that's my cue." Jaden said.

"Good luck Jaden!" Syrus said.

"You think he'll win his duel Naruto?" Mana asked her boyfriend.

"Don't know really we'll have to watch and see what happens." Naruto said.

We the duel took five turns with Jaden wining the duel with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Skyscraper combo to destroy Dr. Crowler Ancient Gear Golem. But this made Naruto frown since this Proctor used his own deck and wanted Jaden not to pass well that backfire on him but his thoughts were broken when Jaden walked up to them.

"Hey everyone did you see that." Jaden said with a smile on his face.

Naruto chuckled at this and rose his fist and Jaden did the same as they fist pump and spoke. "Very good Jaden! Looks like you're on your way to become a great duelist in the future." This made Jaden smiled even more.

" **Yue Muto report to Dueling Field 4. Yue Muto to Dueling Field 4."**

This made everyone to murmur among the crowd hearing the Muto name as Jaden, Syrus and even Bastion look at her with wide eyes.

"Hey your last name is Muto are you and Yugi related or something?!" Syrus questioned.

Yue smiled at them and spoke "Of course I should know him since he is my father." She went to the Dueling Field leaving the three stunned and with a sway in her hips to get Naruto's attention since it worked as he was watching.

When she got there two women just got done cleaning Dr. Crowler up as he got ready for his next duel with her but the name he heard got him curious.

"Yue Muto? Are you somehow related to Yugi Muto?" he asked.

"I'm his daughter." She said.

This made the whole crowd gasp in shock this was the King of Games daughter now this got every ones attention and wanted to see the daughter of the King of Games duel.

"No way?" the boy wearing glasses said with a shock looked.

"She looks fucking hot." The other said as he looked at the girl with lust in his eyes.

The dark haired boy smirked at this. "Well now let's see if she can live up her father's expectation."

In the stand the Zoe, Alexis and Mito were shocked at this they were looking at the daughter of the King of Games.

"Wow the King of Games daughter." Alexis said in awe as she saw Yue getting her duel disk ready to face Crowler.

"Let's see what she got." Zoe said.

"Ditto." Mito said.

"LETS DUEL." They shouted.

 **Yue LP: 4000**

 **Crowler LP: 4000**

Yue looked at her hand and smirked on what she got an OTK that's hoping that Dr. Crowler goes first that is.

"I'll go first." Crowler said as drew his next card. "First I play two cards face down. Then I play Heavy Stone to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."

The said card destroys all the cards on the field when his two Statue of the Wicked were destroyed. But this made Yue sighed in disappointment his Ancient Gear Golem is the only thing he can summon what a letdown.

"Now I'll sacrifice my two Statues to summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode." Crowler said as his said monster appeared with **ATK 3000 and DEF 3000**. "I end my turn."

"I see that summoning that Golem is your only strong point and you left yourself wide open to defend yourself." Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Crowler said in confusing.

"Simple first I play the spell card Pot of Greed this allows to draw 2 new cards." She said as she drew her two cards and smirked. "Next I play the spell card Cost Down this allows me to discard one card from my hand to the GY to reduce the star numbers by 2 on any of my Monsters."

"What that card does?" Syrus said.

"Cost Down is sometimes useful Syrus." Naruto said as Syrus looked at Naruto in confusion but Bastion decided to speak.

"What the card does is to lower the star numbers by 2 so a 6 or 5 star card can be summoned as a normal summon and 7 or 8 stars can be 6 or 5 and you'll just need to sacrifice one monster instead of two monsters."

"Now I summon the Dark Magician Girl on the field." Yue said as her monster wearing an Blue armor robe with her short pink skirt, her hat, blue boots and wand in hand as she winked as every male were cheering to see their favorite dueling monster girl. "But I'm not done yet now I play the spell card Sage's Stone and since I have a Dark Magician Girl on my field I can special summon another monster from my hand or deck."

This got everyone one leaning forward hoping see the famous monster since they saw the two red armor versions from Mana.

"Now come forth my father's monster Dark Magician!" she yelled as the purple robe armor monster appeared on the field with **ATK 2500** and **DEF 2100**.

This got everyone to cheer as they saw the King of Games monster on the field.

"Very good Mrs. Muto but your monster is only 500 attack points weaker than my monster." Crowler stated.

Yue smirked and spoke. "Now I play the spell card Mages power this card increase a Spell Caster attack points by 500 so I'll equipped it to Dark Magician." Her said monster now had **ATK 3000**. "Now go Dark Magician attack his Ancient Gear Golem!"

This made everyone look at her if she was crazy sans from Naruto and his girls.

"Why is she doing that? She'll lose her monster?" Syrus said.

"Just watch." Mana said.

"I play a quick effect from one of my monster and the card is Apprentice Illusion Magician to the GY and the monster that I control gains **2000 ATK/DEF** so I chose my Dark Magician." Yue said as her Dark Magician attack rose to **5000 ATK** and **4100 DEF** as her monster destroyed his Ancient Gear Golem.

 **5000-3000=2000**

 **Yue LP: 4000**

 **Crowler LP: 2000**

"Now Dark Magician Girl attack his life point directly with Dark Magic attack." Yue yelled as her monster attack Dr. Crowler Life Points down to zero.

 **2000-2000=0**

 **Yue LP: 4000**

 **Crowler LP:0**

 **WINNER! Yue Muto**

The duel was over and the whole crowd was silent until they went wild as they saw her won the duel as she walked away back to her friends.

"That girl has a future here." Alexis said.

"No kidding Alexis." Mito said.

"Very good let's see if this other duelist is good as well." Zoe said.

Yue made it back to her friends and gave Naruto a quick kiss on his cheek and whisper something in his ear making him blush.

"What a nice OTK Yue." Miya said.

"Thank you Miya." Yue said.

" **Naruto Kaiba report to Dueling Field 4. Naruto Kaiba to Dueling Field 4."**

The crowd was starting to murmur again but this time it was the Kaiba name that was called to the field.

"That's my cue so wish me luck." Naruto said as he left.

"Naruto when you win me and the girls will give you something special tonight." Miya said seductively making the other girls giggled at his blushing face.

"I know that name somewhere?" Alexis said.

"It's the guy that tied for first place in the written exam named Naruto Kaiba. They also say that he's Seto Kaiba step son." Zoe said.

"He's looks kind of cute." Alexis noted as Zoe looked at her with eyebrow raised but she could agree with her he does look cute.

Mito took a closer look at the boy and her eyes widen on who it was. 'Naruto.' She thought as she found her brother but sadden when she heard his last name was Kaiba and forsaken they're families name.

Alexis notice something was wrong with Mito. "Something wrong Mito?"

Mito heard her name and gave Alexis a fake smile. "No nothing wrong Alexis I'm just fine."

Both Zoe and Alexis knew that she was lying but they focus back at the field to watch the step son of Seto Kaiba. Naruto enter the dueling field as he knows that he was facing the same man that Jaden and Yue faced.

"More slackers!" Chazz shouted. "It's bad enough one beat Crowler by a fluke, the same with the Muto girl and now this person."

Back at the field Naruto got ready for the duel. "I hope your ready Dr. C. because I won't hold back."

"No need to be so hasty Mr. Kaiba. I am here to evaluate your dueling skill. But being Seto Kaiba's step son, I'd expect you to easily ace this." Crowler said.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as he hates it when people compare him to his father and that piss him off.

"LETS DUEL!" they yelled.

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

 **Crowler LP: 4000**

"I'll go first young man." Crowler said as he drew his next card. "Next I play the spell card Polymerization this card allows me to fuse three of my monsters. I fuse my Ancient Gear Golem and two other Ancient Gear monsters to make Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem." He said as his monster appeared on the field.

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: **ATK: 4000 DEF 3400**

This got everyone eyes to widen to see a powerful monster on the field but the girls saw Naruto didn't look to worry at all.

"That snob he's not holding back now." Alexis said as she was mad at Crowler.

"Ditto Alexis!" Mito said as she was rant in her head at the baster Crowler.

"You two are soft." Zoe said as she watched the duel. 'Let's see you can counter this Naruto.'

'That's all she wrote.' Chazz thought with a smirk on his face.

"Oh man how can Naruto going to defeat that monster." Syrus said.

"Don't worry Naruto have this." Rebecca said with a smile on her face along with the other girls did as well.

Naruto drew his next card and had a smirk on his face. "Nice card there Dr. C. but let me bring out my fusion monster."

"OH NO!" Crowler shouted.

"Now I play my Polymerization spell card to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand." Naruto said.

"WHAT!" the whole crowd shouted.

"Now come out my strongest monster Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon!" Naruto said.

His three Blue Eyes White Dragons merged together into the three headed dragon as the said monster reared its heads and roared as a shockwave shook the arena.

Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon: **ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800**

"Great Scott." Bastion said with wide eyes.

"Oh man I want to duel this guy." Jaden said with a smile on his face while Syrus was shaking in fright.

'Very interesting.' Zoe thought.

'Wow he just summon his father's most powerful monster.' Alexis thought.

Mito couldn't say a word as she watch her brother summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon in his turn with wide eyes.

"Now go my dragon destroy his monster." Naruto shouted as the said monster launch its attack and destroy his monster.

 **4500-4400=100**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

 **Crowler LP: 3900**

When Crowler was destroyed an Ancient Gear Golem appeared on his side of the field.

"If my monster is destroyed I can special an Ancient Gear monster on my field." Crowler said.

"Well then I play my quick spell card De-Fusion! This card allows me to defuse any fusion monster on the field so I pick my dragon." Naruto said as the Bye Eyes Ultimate White Dragon defused and three Blue Eyes appeared on Naruto side. "Now Blue Eyes on the left destroy his Golem and the last two attack his life point directly."

The one that attack his golem was destroy along with his own dragon while the other two got rid of his life points.

 **6000-3900=-2100**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

 **Crowler LP:0**

 **WINNER! Naruto Kaiba**

Naruto just won the duel as the whole crowd was silent but they started to clap and cheered. Naruto heard this he started to wave at the crowd with a smile on his face gaining blushes from the girls in the crowd including bot Alexis and Zoe.

'Look out for the Maelstrom Duel Academy.' Naruto thought.

 **Here you go and now I need to do my other like my Naruto and Fate Night Story.**

 **Parings:**

 **Mito and Jaden**

 **Syrus and Missy**

 **Bastion and Mindy**

 **Tyranno Hassleberry and Jasmine**

 **Naruto Harem:**

 **Mana**

 **Alexis (Arc V)**

 **Zoe (Female Zane)**

 **Misaki Crawford**

 **Older Blair**

 **Yue Muto**

 **Teana Muto (from forbidden duelist PS1 system)**

 **Miya Valentine**

 **Aishizu Ishtar Uchiha**

 **Mariko Ishtar**

 **Ashley (Female Aster)**

 **Jessica (Female Jesse)**

 **Rebecca Hawkins**

 **Satsuki Uchiha (Sasuke Twin Sister)**

 **Sarina**

 **Yubel**

 **Camula**

 **Tania**

 **Yasmin**

 **Fonda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of Kaiba's Maelstrom Heir. Thanks for the reviews and flamers will be ignored. I'll be replacing Tania for Angelica Ainsworth from the Fate Series since she looks better and harem with Midori Hibiki and Reggie will be in it.**

 **I don't own Naruto or any Yugioh series since they belong to the creators.**

 **Rated M for mature.**

Inside of a special design Chinook Helicopters were flying toward Duel Academy. Inside the one helicopter we find Naruto and his girlfriend's sitting around him with Naruto sitting by the window with Yue next to him as she won the bet on who would lost longer with Naruto in bed making the others pout at her while she hold up her victory sign at them.

[Attention to all passengers! We'll be arriving at Duel Academy in 10 minutes.] Said the pilot.

All the students looked out the window and saw Duel Academy and Naruto only chucked a bit and saw the island. His dad wants the best for the students and far away from the main land so no one that isn't welcome to the island.

Once the Helicopter landed every new student got off of it and headed to an area to get they're uniforms. But Naruto and Misaki went toward to Chancellor Sheppard office and knock on the door as they heard "enter". They enter and saw Sheppard sitting in his chair looking at the list of new students but when he heard the door closed he looked up and saw Naruto and Misaki.

"Ah! Naruto and Misaki thank you for coming." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for the invite Sheppard! But you know why we're here." Said Naruto with a serious face.

Sheppard face also came serious as well and spoke. "It's about the students disappearing in the Abandoned Dorm."

"That's correct Sheppard but we need to know information first when we do our investigation." Misaki asked Sheppard.

Sheppard sighed at this but spoke. "I don't know what was Kagemaru was doing. But I hoping that you and the others could solve it for me."

"We can do that but it will be hard to do if the Dorm is off limits." Naruto said.

"Give me your PDA's." Sheppard asked the two as they gave him they're PDA's as he worked on them and gave them back. "You along with any other have an all access pass. It allows you to be anywhere."

"Thank you Sheppard. We'll start our job as soon as possible." Naruto said as he and Misaki left Sheppard office.

Both Naruto and Misaki were walking in the halls but they heard voices in one of the dueling arenas so they decided to investigate. When they got there they saw Yue, Mariko and Aishizu there but they saw Jaden and Syrus there and two females one blonde and a red head. But what they notice they were talking to three Obelisk students.

But that's when Naruto marched up to Yue as she was grabbed by the arm by one of the Obelisk students by the name of Raizou when she refuse to go out with him.

"Let me go you bastard I already have a boyfriend!" she said as she struggled to get free. But she heard a skin hitting skin as she felt the asshoe grip on her was gone and saw him on the ground with a now red mark on his face but she saw Naruto and smiled at him. "Naruto!" gaining everyone's attention on him.

Naruto just decked the shit out this little shit as he glared at him with hate but spoke. "I would advise you not to touch her you little bastard."

Raizou was to remark something back but the teen male with back hair spoke. "Forget it Raizou! We need to go."

The said boy got up and followed Chazz and Taiyou but he gave one last glare at Naruto before leaving. Naruto turn to Yue as she was rubbing her arm.

"Are you okay Yue?" he said.

She smiles at him. "Yeah I'm fine." With him nodding his head at her.

"I'm sorry about this most of Obelisk aren't that cruel to other Slifers." Said the blonde as she gave Yue a 'sorry look'.

Naruto looked at the girl as he has to admit she was good looking. But his eyes widen when he saw a familiar face he knew all too well.

'Damn-it why does _she_ have to be here.' Naruto thought as his anger rose to new heights as seeing his twin sister here.

The other girls sense his anger on seeing his sister so they decided to defuse the situation.

"It's okay Miss…" "Alexis Rhodes!" "Thank you. But we all have to go to our Dorms. So thank you for your concerns." Misaki said.

They all left as Naruto shouted out to Jaden and Syrus to follow him as well to the Slifer Dorm. Mito gave out her name to Jaden but she had a frown on her face for not having a chance to speak with her brother.

Alexis saw Mito's frown. "Are you okay Mito!?"

This snapped Mito out of her thoughts. "Yes I'm fine Alexis! Let's go so we won't be late as well." As she left.

Alexis knew that Mito was lying and it has to be from Kaiba's step son Naruto. Now that she thought about it he does look so familiar to her but couldn't put her finger on it so she followed Mito to the girl's dorm. Night came on the island and the ceremonies of new students for the dorms.

 **Male Obelisk Dorm:**

All the males were enjoying their stay in the Blue Dorm while dinning out with the food and drinks they have.

 **Ra's Dorm:**

The building was the same as the Obelisk Dorm and the said students of Ra were also enjoying themselves.

 **Slifer Dorm:**

The Slifer Dorm looks just like both Obelisk and Ra's Dorms. But it was thanks to Naruto and Pegasus help on changing Kaiba's mind since he wanted the Slifer Dorm look like a dump but changed since he got a good lashing by Pegasus wife as she said no students should live in a dump all students should have the same as the others.

So Kaiba made the other Dorms like the male Obelisk Dorm to stay away from an angry woman and feel her wrath on him. All the students were present as Naruto sat down with Jaden and Syrus as they talked but that was cut short when three people enter the main hall which made all the male students to blush as they saw two of them were females.

The first was a woman that was 28 years old. She had long black hair that reached down to her very nice plump ass and brown eyes. She was wearing a female version of the female blue Obelisk's students wear but in red **(Look up Midori Hibiki for Yugioh GX for looks.)** with her red jacket closed.But the thing that made her stand out was her breast they were about F-Cup size. This woman is Midori Hibiki the headmaster of the first year headmaster of Slifer Red students.

The second woman was in her 20's; she had short light-brown hair that reached to her neck **(I think that her color)** and blue eyes. She was wearing some type of military uniform and hat that say "DA" on it and it showed off he figure since she has E-cup breast and a firm ass to go with it. This woman is Reggie MacKenize.

The last one was a male; he had black hair as it was tied into a ponytail and red eyes but they were hidden by his glasses. He was wearing a plan white shirt with a tie, light-black pants and brown shoes this person is Lyman Banner or Professor Banner.

"Hello everyone. I'm Midori Hibiki the headmaster to all Slifer Students. If you have any problems you come to me okay!" the now woman introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Reggie MacKenize! I'm a Duelist instructor of this Academy hope we all get along." The now woman introduced herself.

"I'm Professor Banner a teacher of this Academy hop I get to know you all." The professor said.

Naruto knew there was something off with the man but he couldn't put his finger on it so he'll keep a close eye on the man for now. The Slifer students were enjoying themselves and Naruto is wondering how his girlfriends were doing since they are under the same roof with _her_.

 **Female Obelisk Dorm:**

Fonda Fontaine just watched her student in the dorm. She had red hair and grey eyes; she was wearing an open white jacket with blue trim, a pink one-piece outfit with a short skirt and brown heeled boots. She was the headmaster of her Dorm, gym instructor and head nurse.

The entire female students were talking to each other with Mito, Zoe, Alexis Mindy and Jasmine talking to one another. But Mito saw the girls that came with her brother and she has to find out why they're close to him so she decided to walk toward them getting the attention on her friends as they saw the direction Mito was heading.

Meanwhile Naruto's harem were talking to each other and having a good time.

"So… what do you think so far girls?" Mariko asked her friends.

"I like it here." Mana said with an excited voice.

"Same here." Blair said.

"It's a very nice place" Misaki said.

"I just wished Naruto was staying _here_ instead at the Slifer Dorm." Miya said with a lustful smile on her face.

"You want him here so you can ride him Miya!" Mariko said to her friend.

"Indeed Mariko!" Aishizu stated.

"That's Miya for you. Sigh… I just wish the people here stop seeing me as the King of Games daughter. I just want to be me and that is all." Yue said as she just wished that everyone sees her as her and not the King of Games daughter that is why she loved Naruto as he saw her as her.

"Don't look now since his _sister_ is coming here," Miya said.

They took a quick glance and indeed they did saw Mito coming over to them and they thought one thing she was going to tell her about Naruto.

Mito got up to the group and they were looking at her like a plague but Mana broke the silence. "What do you want?"

"Umm. I just want to know your connection to Naruto." Mito asked them.

"Our connection to Naruto is that we are his lovers and yes we do share him and if others want in they have to get our approval at first." Miya said.

This shock Mito as she found out that these girls were Naruto's lover but Aishizu decided to speak.

"And no we're not telling anything else about him."

This made Mito glared at her. "No one ask you! The daughter of a traitor!"

Aishizu glared right at her and did something that made Mariko gasp in shock as she and the others all witness Aishizu bitch slap Mito right on her face. As the said girl was in shock as the whole party just stop as they all saw it. Aishizu on the other hand just stormed out of the dorm as Mariko followed her as they're friends just glared at Mito.

"Listen here you little bitch and listen well! What you heard from your perverted godfather about that group that Aishizu father is in is not a terrorist group since both my father and Naruto's father O.K. the group to watch both worlds for any threats." Misaki said to Mito.

Fonda walked to the group with concern. "Is everything alright?!"

"Everything is fine Mrs. Fontaine! It's just someone needs to know to keep her mouth shut!" Yue said.

As they left the stunned Mito on the ground as her friends went up to check up on her. Yue and the others know that Aishizu will be fine since they know that she's going to Naruto for some release.

An hour later Naruto was walking toward the dueling arena where Jaden and Syrus went as he found out that Jaden accepted a duel from Chazz Princeton. Naruto knows that duels are forbidden at nights so he has a plan for the security. But he wasn't alone both Aishizu and Mariko were with him as well as they just got done with they're release from their boyfriend.

Naruto on the other hand was piss no scratch that he was beyond piss at his fucking twin sister and what she said about her father. That is the reason why she and her cousin came to him and Aishizu ask him to take her with Mariko as an added bonus.

They got there as he saw the two dueling but he also saw Syrus and both Alexis and Mito there as well. Naruto notice the duel was close as Chazz's LP was 1500 and Jaden LP was 1600 so it was a close duel but it changed when Chazz play another card.

"Now I play Chthonian Blast. This card is activated when my monster is destroyed and I can destroy one of your monsters and you take damage equal to half of its ATK power." Chazz explained as Flame Wingman was destroyed.

 **Chazz LP: 1500**

 **Jaden LP: 550**

Naruto frown at this as he also saw Chazz brought back Chthonian Solider and tribute summon him for his Mefist the Infernal General on his side of the field.

'Okay Jaden let's see if you get out of this?!' Naruto thought.

Naruto heard the Campus Security were coming so he started his plan and used his psychic powers to summon one of his monsters. A bright light appeared and they saw something or someone floating behind Naruto and this spirit monster was none other than Maiden with Eyes of Blue. This shocked everyone there sans for Aishizu and Mariko and Naruto looked at her.

"You know what to do Maiden."

She nodded and left and a few minutes later they all heard screams of terror of the guards.

"Man I don't want to be on her bad side." Syrus said.

"Ditto." Mito said as Alexis agreeing with her.

"Now Jaden end this duel." Naruto said.

"You got Naruto. Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Flame Wingman!" Jaden said.

"WHAT!" Chazz shouted in shock.

Jaden's monster return on the field. "Now go Flame Wingman attack his Mefist the Infernal General with Sky Diving Scorch!"

His monster destroyed Chazz's monster.

 **Chazz LP: 1200**

 **Jaden: 550**

"Now with Flame Wingman special effect you're finished."

 **Chazz: 0**

 **Jaden LP: 550**

 **Winner: Jaden**

"That's game!" Jaden said.

Naruto and the other smile at Jaden win as Chazz left saying he got lucky and left the arena. Naruto only shook his head in disappointment but his thoughts were brought back as Maiden returns back to his side.

"Thank you Maiden!" Naruto said.

The others left the arena and were outside but Mito decided to speak. "Umm… Naruto how did you summon a duel monster to real life?"

This made everyone else thinking the same thing.

"I became a psychic duelist. And the reason behind it was the day I ran away thanks to _you_ and _them._ " He said you and them in venom.

He started to walk away but Mito grabbed his arm.

"Brother please I…"

 **SMACK!**

Everyone sans for Mariko and Aishizu were shock on seeing Naruto smacking his own sister that was now on the ground as he glared at her as she looked at him in shock and fear.

"Don't call me your brother! We're not siblings anymore and those two are not my parents anymore. My true mother-figure is back in that hell hoe you call a village and Set Kaiba is my 'Father' so get it in your thick head Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Naruto said in a cold icy tone that made everyone flinch san the two other girls.

Naruto turn and walked away and headed back to the Slifer Dorm with both Jaden and Syrus following him as both Aishizu and Mariko went back to the female Dorm to call it a day.

Alexis looked at her friend as she saw tears running down Mito's face as this was the second time she got slap in one day.

"Mito!" Alexis mutter quietly as she saw her friend crying.

Today wasn't a good day for Naruto for his first day in Duel Academy but he will continue to push forward with his new life.

 **Here's Chapter 2 and yeah I know it's very short but I don't car as for Chapter 3 it will be Alexis/Mito vs. Jaden/Naruto Tag Team Duel and yes I'll make that longer. And flamers will be ignore like always peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late updates on this story. But work and my life was making things slow in my writing and Destiny 2 and watching some of the shows again to get back up to speed.**

 **So here's another chapter of Kaiba's Maelstrom Heir with the Tag Team Duel.**

 **I don't own Naruto and Yugioh as they belong to their creators.**

 **Tag Team Duel.**

Two weeks has pass in Duel Academy and Naruto was doing fine his _sister_ hasn't bother him at all well except her two friends Mindy and Jasmine, spending time with his girlfriends, both him and Misaki doing their investigation and hanging out with Jaden and Syrus.

But right now they were in class with Crowler and Alexis just got done answering his question and praising her as well as she frown at him for his praise as did Naruto and his girls did as well. But that didn't end there no he pick poor Syrus as he gave him a stupid question as what was a Field Spell card is but not the type of Filed Spell and this piss Naruto and the girls off as they heard some of the snobs of Obelisk were snickering at the poor kid so he decided enough was enough.

"You know Dr. Crowler you weren't in detail about on the type of Field Spell card you just told but not telling him 'what' a Field Card is? But I can answer that for him." Naruto said as he gesture Syrus to sit down as he did as Naruto got up from his chair. "A Field spell card is a unique type of spell card that can grant monsters various ATK and DEF boost, special powers and etc. for example the Field Spell card Skyscraper that Jaden use on you on you duel to beat you."

Naruto smirk at him as he got furious at him while some of the other students were laughing, his girls had smug looks on their faces as they saw their boyfriend put the man in his place, while some Obelisk were glaring at him while both Mito and Zoe smirked and Alexis just giggled.

Next class was gym of course as the boys wore white shirts and shorts with their dorm colors on them as the girls wore the shirts but wore Japanese bloomers gym shorts making the boys having a hard time for getting a hard on and it shows the girls figures and nice asses. This made Naruto glare at the boys for staring at his harem with lust making the boys turn their heads the other way.

Naruto and the girls got done running their laps as everyone else was still running so they were sitting down as Mana was sitting on Naruto's lap making the said girls pout at her as she held a victory sign while the boys glared at him and the girls were jealous at them.

"That was awesome on how you put Crowler in his place." Miya said as she smirk remembering that asshoe face.

"He deserves it for what he was trying to do to Syrus!" Misaki said as she leans her head on Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto nodded his head as the class ended as they went to their locker rooms to get change and Naruto notices that Syrus was reading a letter with lipstick mark on it.

"What's that Syrus?" Naruto asked.

The blue haired boy jumped and looked at Naruto. "O-oh h-h-hey Naruto didn't see you there and this is a love letter from Alexis." As he handing the letter to Naruto.

Naruto read it and frown and gave it back to Syrus and spoke. "It's a fake Syrus just get rid of it."

Syrus was shock at this. "How do you know?"

"Just trust me on this kid since it's a fake." Naruto said to meet up with his girlfriends and Jaden.

Syrus on the other hand decided to ignore Naruto and see for himself. The rest of the day was normal as everyone went back to their dorms.

Night appears and at the girls dorm at the back was their own indoor hot spring with a window design created by Naruto himself. It was a two way windows as the girls can look out of the windows but no one can see inside the window. Inside the springs is where we find Alexis, Mito, Mindy, Jasmine and Zoe were all relaxing with please smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe Naruto would say that to Dr. Crowler!" Jasmine said with a scowl on her face.

"Well I think he deserves it in my book." Mito said with Alexis nodded her head agreeing with her while Zoe was silent but agreed as well.

"But the way he said was kind of cool." Alexis said as she sighed happily in the warm water.

"Cool?" Jasmine said as she looked at Alexis with a raised eyebrow.

Mindy smile at Jasmine. "What she means cool in her words is hot and sexy looking." as she sigh happily thinking of the Kaiba heir.

"Is it alright for us to join you?" a female student said.

The five girls look up and saw Mana, Misaki, Blair, Miya, Yue, Rebecca, Mariko and Aishizu standing near the edge with towels being wrapped around their bodies.

Jasmine got out of her shock and spoke. "Um… sure you can join us."

The girls smile and took off their towels now really showing their figures but mostly at Miya making them stare at her in envy yes including Zoe at Miya bust size being triple D. The girls enter the water with a happy sigh as they felt the warm water hitting their skin.

"Now THIS is the best." Miya stated as she stretch her arms over her head.

"I know right." Blair said.

Both Mariko and Aishizu were both quiet as they were enjoying their selves but if they look closely you can see Aishizu glance at Mito once in a while.

Jasmine broke the silence and spoke to Yue. "Soo what's it like to be the King of Games daughter."

Yue sigh at this and spoke. "I hate it."

This made the other girls sans her friends confuse at this.

"Why is that? I wish to be in your shoes Yue!" Mindy asked.

"I just want people to see me as ME and not the daughter of Yugi and my parents understands this since father knows he cast a huge shadow over me but told me to follow my own path and I'm doing just that." Yue stated.

They understood this since it was hard to get out of someone shadow no matter what. They wanted to say more but they heard a girl scream.

"EEEEKKKK! A boy!" one shouted.

This got them to get out of the springs with towels wrapped around their bodies as when they got outside they saw a group of girls around a boy as they know the mop of blue hair color as they heard Zoe groan in annoyance as she was rubbing her temples.

"Syrus what in the world are you doing here?" Mana asked.

"W-well I just came through open gate." He said.

This made all the girls raise their eyebrows as Blair walked to the gate that was supposed to be chained up and locked on it while the other girls glaring at him thinking he was lying but Blair came back with a broken lock in her hand.

"Did he have the cutters?" she asked as the other girls shook their head no making her sigh. "So that means someone else cut them open." Then she looked at Syrus and spoke. "Then why are you here Syrus since you can get expelled from the Academy from this?!"

Syrus became nervous at this but answered her. "I found a love letter from Alexis."

This made everyone looked at him then at Alexis as she decided to speak. "Do you have this letter?"

"Yeah it's in my pocket." He said.

Zoe decided to get it and smack her little brother in the back of his head like Gibbs does in NCIS and gave it to Alexis. Alexis read the letter and frown at this and she crumbles it into a paper ball.

"I'm sorry Syrus but I didn't write this letter and it was meant for Jaden." She said.

Syrus look defeated. "I even can't get a fake love letter."

But he was kick down on his back by his sister as she spoke. "Stop your whining little brother."

"Jeez sis if you wanted to step on me then all you have to do is ask." He said.

She smirks at this. "That's good my little pet." All the girls sans for Alexis, Mito, and Naruto's harem said "Sadist" as she looks at them and gave them a smile that promises pain. "Ara did you just call me a sadist." As an image of Cyber End Dragon appear behind scaring the crap out of them.

"So what should we do with him?" Mindy asked.

Alexis smile at this as she has a great plan. "I think we should lure both Naruto and Jaden here and see how good they're really are."

Naruto's girls look at her and thought of one thing. _'And you will fall.'_

Twenty minutes later there was a boat in the lake heading toward the girl's dorm and two male teens were in it and they were both Jaden and Naruto as they got the message about Syrus getting capture and this piss Naruto off as he told the kid that the LETTER was a fake but he didn't listen at all.

The two finally made it to the pier as they saw Syrus tied up with Alexis, Mito, Mindy and Jasmine were there. Naruto just glared at Mito making her flinch at his glare.

"We're here so what is it that you want." Naruto said.

"And we're here for Syrus!" Jaden stated.

"Yeah well Syrus here trespass in dorm grounds and now you two are also trespassing as well and if you don't want us telling anybody you should listen to Alexis." Jasmine said.

Naruto gave her a bore look then she looked at Alexis for her to explain as she did making Naruto frown at this seeing that someone tried to set him up.

"Whoever did this was meant for Jaden." He said as Alexis nodded her head agreeing with him. "But there is a reason for the call right?"

Alexis smirk at this and answer his question. "Why yes a Tag Team Duel! You and Jaden vs. me and Mito and if you lose well Syrus will get expelled from this knowing you will be immune to this and if you win then Syrus will be free and we will keep quiet about this little mess deal."

"Deal!" Naruto said.

Now they were in their own boats with Alexis, Mito, Mindy and Jasmine in one and Naruto, Jaden and Syrus in the other. Off to the side lines Mana, Misaki, Rebecca, Miya, Yue, Blair, Mariko, Aishizu, and Zoe were watching as Dr. Crowler in the lake was also to watching.

Zoe was watching decided to speak with the girls that were with Naruto. "Tell me something is Naruto related to Minato Namikaze since he looks just like him?"

The girls sigh at this as Rebecca answered her. "Yes he is related to him and to Kushina making Mito his twin sister but thanks to them and his village he ran away."

This made Zoe look at the girls in shock at this information. "Why?!" as she thought why someone like Naruto runs away from a vestige family.

Misaki told Zoe everything and she means EVERYTHING about his life in his village and this made Zoe piss off. First Mito told her family comes first as it was the Uzumaki way but it looks like that was destroy the moment that Kushina follow this dumb prophecy. Second she sees why Naruto hated Mito's guts and she couldn't blame him since neglect and abuse is like five to eight years to prison if anyone caught wind to this. Now was she mean to her little brother yes she was but it was to toughen him up and grow a backbone as she still loves him.

But to Zoe her friendship with Mito will be neutral from now on but the friendship she has with the other girls back at Konoha Academy sans for Satsuki are cut and knowing Alexis she'll try her best to help out Mito but knowing her the friends she made there will be also cut as well expect for Satsuki.

Back in the middle of the lake they were ready for their match.

"DUEL!" **(Note: Not use bold anymore for duels since sometimes there will be mistakes)**

Alexis/Mito LP: 8000

Naruto/Jaden LP: 8000

"I'll go first." Alexis said as she drew her sixth card. "First I place one card face down and then I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode." As a red-headed ballerina appeared on the field.

'Etoile Cyber: ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600'

"It's my move. "Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." As his female hero monster appear on the field. **(The uncut version of this monster)**

'Burstinatrix: ATK: 1200/DEF: 800'

Both monsters from Alexis and Jaden looked at Naruto and wink at him of course this made Naruto sweat drop at this as he heard three anger female voices inside of his head yelling at the monster girls to back off him.

"Now it's my turn." Mito said as she drew her sixth card. "First I play my Spell card Ancient Rule as this card allows me to special summon one level 5 or higher normal monster card from my hand to the field and I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field." As her Red Eyes appear onto the field.

'Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000'

"Cool I didn't know you also have that card as well Mito!" Jaden said with a grin on his face.

Mito smirk at this. "But I'm not done yet as I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode and place one card face down."

'Luster Dragon: ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600'

"Mito's deck is filled with dragons and on par with Alexis" Jasmine said.

"I see that you have that bastard card as well." Naruto said as he glared at Mito.

"He's your father as well Naruto!" Mito said.

"Sorry but Seto I my true father now remember that." Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"What's he's talking about Mito?" Alexis asked her friend as she was silent.

Meanwhile Naruto's harem sigh at this seeing that Mito is trying her best to be a family again with Naruto but it won't happen as it will never will.

"She can try all she wants but she will never get back Naruto." Aishizu stated.

Zoe just shook her head at this but she still watch the duel with interest to see what Naruto will do in his move.

"I have both of my monsters to attack you directly Naruto!" Mito said as her monster were ready to attack.

"Not soo fast as I activate my Trap Card call Negate Attack as this card stops your attack." Jaden said.

This saves their Life Points for one turn but it was Naruto's turn as he drew his sixth card. "Frist I play the Spell Pot of Greed as this card allows me to draw two more cards."

Naruto drew his two new card and smirk at his hand making everyone sans his harem on why he was smirking.

"Now I show my Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand as this allows me to special summon my Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon on the field." Naruto said.

This shock everyone sans for his harem as they saw his dragon but it has black lines on some parts of its body and it also has a different name.

"A different Blue Eyes? Now that's new." Zoe said as she saw Naruto summon a different Blue Eyes without a two tribute summon.

"That's not only the card he has as he has two more in his deck along with newer versions Blue Eye cards in his deck Zoe!" Yue stated.

Zoe smirk at this as of right now as she was interested in Naruto and maybe found a rival that can go toe to toe with her. The other girls saw this and giggled at this as they notice the look in Zoe's face and knew that they will have another harem sister added into their group.

"So the rumors are true about a different version of the Blue Eyes." Alexis said in awe.

"But I'm not done as I play my spell card Ancient Rule and this allows me to special summon my normal Blue Eyes White onto the field and I will summon X-Cannon Head as well." Naruto said.

'Blue Eyes White Dragon: ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500'

'X-Cannon Head: ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

Both monsters appear on his side of the field as this scared both Alexis and Mito for a bit as Naruto had three monsters on the field and two were Blue Eyes but Naruto wasn't done yet.

"Now I play my quick spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy any Spell or Trap Card and the card I choose is your facedown Mito." Naruto said.

The card destroy Mito's face down as it was a Trap Card known as Mirror Force making Naruto scoffed at this as Mito was the same as before he beat her in duels as kids always predicable. But without Mirror Force in his it's time for him to attack.

"Now X-Cannon Head attack Etoile Cyber!" Naruto said as his monster was charging it's twin cannons on its shoulder.

"I don't think soo as I active my Trap Card! Doble Passe as this card changes your attack into a direct attack and this causes my monster to attack you and you know what my monster gain 600 attack points when she attacks someone directly." Alexis said.

Naruto monster attacks Alexis directly as she and Mito loses 1800 LP's and her monster attacks him as her effect kicked in and attacks his and Jaden's LP's.

Alexis/Mito LP: 6200

Naruto/Jaden LP: 6200

Their Life Points were the same but it won't last long as Naruto has two more attacks but he did this to have Alexis spring her Trap Card out.

"Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon attack Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Luster Dragon!" Naruto said as his two dragons attack and destroy Mito's two monsters making lose 1700 LP's.

Alexis/Mito LP: 4500

Naruto/Jaden LP: 6200

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn." Naruto said as his turn ended.

This now put both Mito and Alexis in a bad spot now as Naruto has two Blue Eyes on the field and they need a plan as it was Alexis turn as she drew her next card and smirk at her next card.

"Now I summon Blade Skater in attack mode and now I play my spell card Polymerization to fuse both my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber into Cyber Blader!" Alexis said as her fusion monster appear on the field.

'Cyber Blader: ATK: 2100/DEF: 800'

"Then I play my Fusion Weapon as it gives my monster 1500 ATK points so now go my monster destroy his Blue Eyes!" she said

'Cyber Blader: ATK: 3600/DEF: 800'

"I don't think so since I play Negate Attack so this stop's your attack." Naruto said as he save his dragon.

Alexis gritted her teeth as she and Mito needs to get rid of those two dragons on Naruto's field but she hopes that Mito can pull through on her turn.

"Sweet it's my move." Jaden said as he drew his next card. "First I play my spell card Polymerization that I have faced down to fuse my Spark Man and Clayman in my hand to summon Thunder Giant in attack mode and play my Trap Card! Dust Tornado to destroy you spell card Fusion Weapon." Jaden said as a tornado destroy Alexis's card. "Now Burstinatrix attack Mito's directly and Thunder Giant will attack Cyber Blader so that both our monsters are destroyed."

Naruto, Zoe and Naruto's harem all faceplam Jaden's dumb move as Thunder Giant and Cyber Blader not destroy making Jaden confuse at this as Alexis told him about her card effect for not being destroy but it didn't stop for them to lose LP's.

Alexis/Mito LP's: 3300

Naruto/Jaden LP's: 6200

Jaden then ended his turn and it was Mito's turn as she drew her next card.

"First I play my spell card Pot of Greed for me to draw two new cards." Mito said as she drew her two cards and smile at her hand now. "Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon from the GY and back on my field." As her dragon appear on the field. "But now I play my Polymerization spell card to fuse my Red Eyes and my Meteor Dragon from my hand to make Meteor B. Dragon!"

'Meteor B. Dragon: ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000'

This made everyone eyes widen at this sans for Naruto as he was calm as he already has plan this out in his head and knew Mito will summon this monster since she acts like her pencil dick of a father. Naruto smirk at this as he was at Kaiba Corp. as he watched both his stepfather and Yugi destroy his former parents live on T.V. as the two wanted to test their skills on them and everyone in Konoha said that both Minato and Kushina are supposed to be Seto and Yugi's rivals or better than them. Yeah right they 'were' as Seto destroy Kushina on his sixth turn as Yugi destroy Minato as Yugi got all three of his God Cards out as Minato remove them from play but Yugi got them back for one turn and crush Minato as this made Konoha a laughing stock to the other villages.

"Now Meteor B. Dragon attack his Blue Eyes!" she said as her dragon destroy his dragon.

Alexis/Mito LP's: 3300

Naruto/Jaden LP's: 5700

It was a small loss of LP's for both Naruto and Jaden but Naruto was clam and this made both Alexis and Mito concern about this as they saw how calm Naruto was as they put it as like he was already planning his next two moves ahead of time.

"Now it's my turn." Naruto said as he drew his next card and smirk at it. "Now I play the spell card! Card of Sanctity as we all draw cards until we have six in our hands." As they all drew their cards. "Now I show my other Blue Eyes from my hand as this makes me summon another Blue Eyes Alternative Dragon onto the field." As the same dragon appeared next to her sister. "But I'm not done yet since I play Kaiba Man in attack mode but he won't be there for long as I use his special effect to tribute him to special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand."

Then his other dragon appear on the field scaring the crap out of them as they saw him bringing out another normal Blue Eyes as they thought that his deck is made to bring out his Blue Eyes out quicker to the field.

"Now I use both Blue Eyes Alternative Dragons special effect to destroy any monster you side of the field and the card are Cyber Blader and Meteor B. Dragon!" Naruto said.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

Zoe off to the side lines was shock at this but turn into a grin oh yeah Naruto would make a good rival to her and push her to her limits as they watch as both of his dragons destroy both Alexis and Mito's monsters.

"Now X-Cannon Head and my Blue Eyes attack them directly." Naruto said as both his monsters attack wiping both Alexis and Mito LP's.

Alexis/Mito LP's: 0

Naruto/Jaden: 5700 WINNER

The tag duel was over as they were close to each other.

"Well a deal is a deal as we will keep our mouths shut and Syrus won't get expelled from the Academy." Alexis said.

"That's good and I'll find a better lock so it won't be cut off so easily as I respect the female body." Naruto stated.

As he said this both Alexis and Mito smile at this since he wasn't a pervert and both Mindy and Jasmine had hearts in their eyes thinking he was cool making Naruto sweatdrop at this fan girls.

"Well lets go back and your rowing us back Syrus!" Naruto said shocking the kid.

"What! Me! But why?" Syrus asked.

"This is your punishment kid so get to it." Naruto said as Syrus whine but he did any way.

This action made the girls in the boat giggle at this as off to the side lines Zoe smirk at this but giggle along with Naruto's harem as she knows that Duel Academy would be a lot interesting in the future with him and the girls around.

 **Here's the third chapter and I'm going to point out one thing that was wrong in the anime. One was the duel between Alexis and Jaden as she use Ritual Weapon on her monster as I look into it as it only works with RITUAL MONSTER and not FUSION MONSTERS so why they did that I will never know so I switch it to Fusion Weapon but I should also point out that she couldn't use it as it works on 5 or 6 Star Monsters not Seven or Eight Star Monsters as her Cyber Blader is a Seven Star monster so the anime is broken but still a good show like Yu-Gi-Oh! and 5D never like the others. Also I use the anime version of Card of Sanctity than the real life one since that one sucks.**


End file.
